


结婚以后第五章

by lizeyanwife



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeyanwife/pseuds/lizeyanwife
Kudos: 1





	结婚以后第五章

我在浴室洗了个澡，顺便给自己迅速扩张到三根手指，可能经常跟李先生做爱，那里并不是太紧实，有些松软，一下便能容纳他的尺寸。

我心里嘲笑自己连那里都松了，以后可能性生活也不会性福到哪去，大概离真正离婚的时间也不远了。

但现在没时间给自己矫情，我套上浴袍，穿好内裤，魏谦已经在门外接应，他带我到另一扇房门面前，抬手敲了敲门，嘴里还是恭恭敬敬的，“李总，夫人来了。”说完，他给我开了一条门缝，霎时间鼻腔里的红酒味差点让我软了脚，我闪身进去，便听到铁链猛地挣动的声音，耳朵里全是男人粗重的喘息。

映入我眼底的是一头猛兽，他的眼泪不受控制的湿了整张脸，发型也乱得不行，刘海早就被汗渍浸湿，一条条贴在额头上，下身那根高昂红得发紫，青筋鼓胀着似乎下一秒就要爆炸了，他不耐地在床上摩擦 ，眼睛却死死锁住我，仿佛他已经插进我的体内正狠狠地占有，铁链碰撞起来发出粘腻却又零碎的声音刺激着我的神经。

我一步一步朝他靠近，他只是痴痴地看着，可能以为我是幻觉，而压抑了太久的器官仅仅在他几十下摩擦里便射出汩汩的精液，他仰着脖子，血管在红透的脖颈跳动，那精液断断续续的才射完，全落在床单上，在依然挺立的性器上裹了一圈米白。

“别走……”他低低地叫我名字，“不要离开我……”

他伸出手试图要触碰我，我也急忙牵上，男人明显一愣，随后我一个趔趄，撞进他的怀抱，他的鼻尖抵在我的腺体，拼命地吸走我的味道，那根坚硬愈加庞大起来，戳在我的腰窝一下一下地摩擦。

我看去他被铁链锁住的双手，手腕上一片血肉模糊，几滴血落在白色的床单，真是触目惊心，我拿起魏谦给我的钥匙解开，男人一得到解放，便欺身压下，那根粗大的性器在我濡湿的穴口处摩擦，他流出的前列腺液和我的混合在一起，我忍不住翕动着邀请他进来，他却只是拿那双红眼睛锁住我，突然攫住我的双腿，在我的大腿内侧烙上他的痕迹。

只一下，舌头就舔上我的阴唇，挑逗着那颗小珠子，我难耐地颤抖，嘴里的喘叫一声比一声大，“泽言……你进来……不要这样……”

可能B的气味确实不如A和O来的浓厚，他总是以这种方式品尝我的味道，舌尖顶戳进去，模仿交合，一退一进地抽插，蜜液不断在我身下流出，被他全接进去，还能在一片湿滑的水声中听到他吞咽的声音，喉结性感的移动，舌上的技巧却一点也不含糊，明明自己涨得要命，却还是先照顾我，我真是被他逗得笑了，可是一笑，我只剩下颤抖。

“泽言……进来吧……唔……”

突然一股电流窜到我的腰椎，沿着我的神经啃噬着我的理智，我的腰挺起来，下身张合得更加过分，那颗小豆子已经被他吸得通红，而他也加快了舌上的速度，我喷出一股浓浓的液体，腥甜的气味霎时间压过他的红酒，而他则是用力的吮吸，把那股液体全部吞进口里，随后他抬起头看着我，眼神闪出危险的光芒，嘴唇被我的阴液抹上一层亮色，未吞下的晶莹被他用舌尖舔回。

饱满的胸肌还残留着不知是我的液体还是他分泌出的热汗。

而他则抓住我的两颗软肉，中指和拇指揉搓着，把它们挤起来又放开，白胸上顿时多了片红斑，荡起一阵阵的肉浪，他张开嘴用牙齿研磨我的乳头，等把那两颗深色的小豆吸得深红，他才心满意足地放开嘴，突然扶着自己的性器，合起我的双胸，夹着它，慢慢地摩擦起来。

我脸部炸红，满口满鼻的红酒淹没了我，我一低头便是他紫红的龟头，以及近在眼前的黑色粗硬的耻毛。

他喘着气，胸腹一起一伏，上面的汗液随着他的动作以及块状肌肉挤出的沟壑，像一条小河流淌，滴落在我身上，我的胸快被那根粗红烫伤，摩擦起来的辣疼却愈加刺激着我分泌液体。

这场酷刑整整持续了半个小时，他终于射出了第二发，精液喷在我的脸上，胸上，他好似还不满足，势必要让我全身沾上他的味道，于是又将我的双腿拢起来操弄，将精液射在了我的腹部和大腿根，没再等我喘口气，他已经翻过我的身躯，挤着臀缝又来了一发，期间我不小心潮吹了一次，湿滑滑的液体沾湿了他的性器，他也颤抖着射出米色的浊液，在我背上抹开。

等他终于满意自己的杰作，他便俯身咬上我的唇，一个挺身，刺进我的体内，我的阴穴瞬间流出液体，期待他更加猛烈的冲撞，他果然明白我的用意，往我的身下猛操，每次都是全出全入，偶尔也会九浅一深，拿着那根大棒子在我体内搅动，顶进我的生殖腔把里面的蜜液全部堵在内部，抽出来，便带出一股粘腻，裹着他的马眼拉出一条银丝。

撞击的啪啪声和水声滚动着我的思想，我抱着男人的脖子，他便换了个姿势，将我的双腿压在了胸腔的两侧，膝盖顶着柔软的床垫，似乎是让我清楚地看到我是如何一寸寸吃掉他骇人的粗大，而后他抱着我下床，我的双腿挂在他的臂弯，后背抵着墙，那根东西更加深入体内，似乎连着囊带都要一起进来。

我死死扣着他的阔背，嘴里已经不知道在喊什么，似乎是很多很多的爱你，而他始终不发一语，深沉地望进我的眼，把我的嘴堵上，舌尖轻柔地包裹着我，下身的动作却一下比一下残忍。

后来，我昏死过去，等再醒来他还在我体内耕耘，我的肚子很胀，每被他挤一次就流出他的精液和我的穴液，实在不知道他射了多少在我下面，而当我彻底陷入黑暗时，我才听到一直沉默的他，沙哑着嗓音低声诉说。

“我爱你。”


End file.
